1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a mounting assembly and, more particularly, to an anti-rotation lug for mounting components together.
2. Background Information
A typical aircraft propulsion system includes a plurality of accessories, such as pumps, valves, actuators, generators, sensors, etc., associated with the gas turbine engine and the nacelle. These accessories may require a substantial number of electrical harnesses, oil lines, fuel lines, air ducts, etc. (for the purposes herein, these are all hereinafter termed “conduits”) to be routed to and from them. Various design requirements may require the conduits to be secured at regular intervals along their length in order to ensure good support and prevent vibration, and may also require mounts that prevent the conduits from touching one another to ensure against heat transfer between them and in order to avoid chafing and/or striking each other and potentially causing damage. The design requirements may also require that certain conduits be positioned along an intended path or route. Various mounting assemblies are known in the art which may be utilized to locate the conduits relative to one another and ensure that the conduits are positioned along the proper path or route. While each of these mounting assemblies have certain advantages, there is still a need in the art of an improved mounting assembly.